1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for dithering in a display panel and associated apparatus, and more particularly to a method for dithering and associated apparatus that prevents flickering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel is one of the most crucial human-machine interfaces (HMI) in modern electronic systems. As such, there is on-going research and development to provide low-cost and high-performance display panels.